You and Me
by empty8
Summary: This is part of my new "What if?" section. What if Storm and Charles were in love, what would happen?


You and Me

The man sitting in front of the fireplace sighed, setting down the book and stretching his arms, wishing he could stretch his legs too; but he knew that was not to be, not now, not ever.He turned to look to the side of him, his long time student and friend Ororo Munroe, also know as Storm, sat on the davenport, staring at the pages of the novel in her lap.

A small smile light his lips as he watched the fire light dance over her features, casting shadows on her high cheekbones, and making her long white hair look like molten silver. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever encountered, both in body and in spirit.He saw her face begin to lift towards his and quickly smoothed his face into a calm paternal expression.

Storm sat quietly on the sofa, a book in hand, and although she appeared to be calm on the surface, her name belied the passionate emotions that swirled beneath the surface.She was aware of the Professor's gaze upon her, it was a gaze that she had felt a million times, however over the last five years the underlying truth within that gaze had changed.

Somewhere along the way their roles had changed, first from child and savior, to teacher and student.Then from mentor and hero to something she couldn't quiet describe.The only thing she knew was that she wouldn't trade these quiet nights together, reading in each other's easy company for anything in the world.

She lifted her eyes and allowed her silver orbs to lock with Charles and she felt a familiar jolt go through her.It was the same jolt she felt at a brush of his hand, when he swept her hair off of his desk when they were working, or when she simply saw him enter a room.

Charles smiled at her when their eyes met, taking comfort in her presence.She was often a calming force in his life, a light in the darkness that led him home whenever he got lost.He was a smart man, some would even call him genius, therefore heknew that he could not lie to himself about what was happening, he was in love with the gentle goddess sitting across from him.However that did not mean that he had to admit it to her, she had come to him as small child, he had nurtured her, helped her grow and watched her grow into the wise, well poised woman in front him.She had given her whole life to his dream, he couldn't ask her to give him his heart also, especially since he had often failed her in the dream.

He dug his fingernails into his palm in an effort to keep the tears that threatened him from falling.Every night they sat like this, in silence, taking comfort in each other's presence and although it was becoming extremely painful to remain so close, yet having to remain so far from her, he knew his life wouldn't be complete without it.

Storm saw his body stiffen and she knew something was wrong, setting her book aside she rose gracefully from the sofa walking softly over to him, her bare feet padding on the thick carpet.She rested her hand on her shoulder, her long fingers closing over the silky fabric of his robe.

Charles closed his eyes as he felt her hand close upon his shoulder, he brought his hand up to cover hers, and felt her intake of breath.Ororo closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of his strong fingers closing over hers.

Charles' eyes opened as a role of thunder passed over the house, causing the windows to rattle, Storm quickly removed her hand, knowing herself betrayed and went to kneel in front of him.

He watched as she knelt in front of him, her hands resting on his legs, wishing nothing more that to take her hands in his, but knowing at the same time she would never permit it.Storm studied him, watching the firelight dance over the planes of his faces, his eyes were intent as they stared down at her.

He couldn't see her clearly but he could feel her eyes fixed on him, knowing she saw the truth in his eyes, part of him reveling in that fact, another part fearing it.For as long as he kept silent he still held a part of her, if she knew the truth and left he had nothing.

Storm saw the truth and her heart soared, but at the same time part of her became somber. She had dedicated her life to this man, following his dream just to have a reason to be near him.She had seen him through the good times and the bad, unfortunately there had been more bad than good, often leaving them with no one to turn to but each other; and that was something that she could not take from him.If she told him the truth, which she longed to do, she knew that eventually he would lose her, and she didn't want to put him through that pain.It was better like this, better to have hope for the promise of the future than fear of the inevitable, no matter how much it hurt her.

She reached out and clasped his hand. "Are you alright?"

Charles Xavier squeezed his loves hand in return. "I am fine."

END


End file.
